Tonks and that one random Starbucks guy
by Sarah The Hedgehog
Summary: Tonks is given an auror assignement in Canada, and is told to figure out which of the people waiting in a local Starbucks is looking for her as well, without blowing either of their cover. Random guy and Tonks fluff


Tonks and that one random Starbucks guy

By Sarah Dobson

Sarah the Hedgehog

www.vanityandvogue. note/Disclaimer:

So one night, when I was really bored, I started writing this, it was really more of a couple of sentences, and then it sort of turned into a ficlet, so here it is, now…? I admit, it is totally against all of my morals to be a strict Remus/Dora shipper, but I still thought it was seriously cute. On another note, Sevenna Tonks, much like Hilary Granger, is a character that I made up, sure, she doesn't fit too well with a lot of the storylines, but she is a seriously cool character. She is in another currently untitled fic I'm working on right now, its still in progress, but she is in that one, and I decided to give her a little break out role in a ficlet. ) On a final note: Sevenna's "Usual" at Starbucks, is actually my usual at my local Starbucks (They love me there now ) and if you have never tried a White chocolate mocha frappe cappuccino yet, I seriously suggest you stop reading this and go buy one right now. I swear, its like, the drink of the gods. 3 Anyway, on with the boring legal stuff:

I don't own Tonks, or Starbucks, or Hogwarts, or Kingsley Shacklebolt. I do, however, now own Jim the Starbucks guy and Sevenna Tonks. Don't steal them…. Just… don't. I will find you. I will. .

Assignment for N. Tonks

Travel to Canada

Find auror J. Alexander

Don't blow your cover.

Tonks sighed and sat up a little straighter in her comfy lounge chair. Tugging her jacket tighter around her waist she looked around. Finding nothing of interest to look at, she simply settled herself by staring into the grimy bottom of the huge empty mug in her hands. _Don't blow your cover_… she thought to herself. She gave a snort of frustration and bit her lip. How was she supposed to find this J. Alexander girl without blowing her cover? Why couldn't Shacklebolt given her something to go on? Like a description…? No, she got nothing. Just a useless piece of parchment with someone's initials and a location.

"Can I get you another drink"? Came a voice from above her. She looked up to see a boy, maybe in his mid or early twenties staring back at her through bright, unnatural blue eyes.

"I.. Um… another black coffee?" She tried weakly. He gave her a grin that made her knees shake and took her empty mug to the counter, and by the time he returned with her fresh drink, she was back to her usual cheeky self. He wasted no time in plunking himself down on the lounge chair across the table from Tonks.

"Don't you, um, have to help the other people"? Tonks asked, not really meaning to sound as stand-offish as she did.

"Oh yeah" he said sarcastically. "The place is really packed".

Tonks looked around, and only then noticed that she was the only one left in the shop. "Oh" was all she muttered quietly. She was stuck with this guy, now. _Oh well_ she thought. _I basically lost my chance at finding that woman…_

"Are you from around here"? the boy asked.

"Naw, I'm here on business" Tonks said. _Oops._

"What do you do"?

"Uhh… teach".

"Oh? What do you teach"?

"Self-defence" Tonks said, thinking quickly.

"I'm Jim" the boy said, snapping Tonks out of her thoughts.

"I know" She said cleverly, gesturing to his nametag.

"Ah". He said, blushing, flicking his name tag in embarrassment. "Well where's your nametag, I haven't heard your name yet". he said coolly.

"That's because I haven't said it" Tonks answered cheekily.

"Ooh, clever"

"I try"

"…"

Tonks stole the moment of silence to take a long drink from her mug, licking the whipped cream off her lip before looking up at "Jim" again. "Problem"? She asked when she noticed him staring.

"You…uh…missed a…" he suddenly boldly reached across the table and slid a finger across her lips, taking his finger into his mouth.

"Whipped cream" he said, pulling his finger out of his mouth, a ghost of a smirk on his lips.

_Trying to fluster me, "Jim"? _Tonks thought, _Two can play at this game, my friend_.

"So I still haven't heard your name yet" Jim said.

Tonks blushed and looked down. "No" she muttered. "It's absolutely _horrible_".

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad" Jim said, grinning.

"No, it is, believe me" she replied, still not meeting his eyes.

"Come on" Jim tried again, nudging her in the ribs. She giggled and looked up at him finally.

"Ah, ticklish"? He asked, his eyes sparkling with mischief. "Alright then, I _demand_ you tell me your name before I unleash all hell upon ye" he said, weakly attempting Shakespeare.

She was silent, and he raised his fingers in attack-mode.

"Okay wait," she giggled. She grabbed her quill and reached for her napkin and scribbled down her name and slid it over to him before he could reduce her to a giggling mess.

"Nymphadora, is that how you pronounce it"? he asked.

She nodded bashfully.

"Its beautiful" he said softly. She looked up.

"Huh"? She tried, sounding pathetically non-elegant.

"It's a beautiful name" Jim repeated, "As is the person who wears it".

Tonks felt herself go red, and before she knew what she was doing, she was leaning towards Jim, who was leaning towards her, their lips only inches away…

"Dora"? Came a cry of happiness from the entrance to the Starbucks.

"Sev"? Tonks cried, jumping up, completely forgetting about Jim. "Sevenna"! She shrieked at the sight of her younger sister, bounding towards her and encasing her in a massive hug.

"I haven't seen you in so long"!

"I know, I missed you"!

"Hey, I see you've met Jim" Sevenna said, pulling away from Tonks.

"Yeah, um, you two know each other"? Tonks said.

"Yeah, Sevenna's one of my best customers." Jim said, as he walked towards the pair.

"So that's where all your mu-" Tonks stopped herself. "That's where all your money goes then" she decided, scuffing up her sisters hair. She had been so close to saying muggle money.

Sevenna giggled "Don't" she complained, fixing her hair, which was currently a beautiful shade of silvery platinum blonde.

"How do you two know each other"? Jim asked.

"She's my sister" Sevenna said, flinging her arms around Tonks' waist in a mini-hug.

"Really"! Jim gasped, sincerely shocked.

"Yessir." Sevenna giggled.

"Well, Sev, can I get you anything"? Jim asked.

"Oh sure, the usual" Sevenna said, flinging herself in Jim's recently vacated seat at Tonks' table.

"One low-fat venti white chocolate mocha frapappuccino low-fat whipped cream and extra chocolate chips blended coffee coming up"! Jim called in a single breath, as he stepped behind the counter.

_Did he just… Nahh, he couldn't have._

Tonks shook her insane thoughts from her head, but couldn't keep her eyes of off Jim, now that she had thought she had seen…. There it was again! She was sure he had a wand…. Yes! … No, he really couldn't have. It must've been a stir stick or something.

"You saw correctly, Nymphadora" Jim said, turning back to face her. She hadn't seen him watching her… watching him.

She gaped at him "What do you-"

"You know what I mean" he said gently, handing Sevenna her drink, who also looked completely baffled.

"Yes, it was a wand" He said to the silence, "Nymphadora"

He paused. "Or, Tonks, as you prefer to be called. Self defence… against dark magic, at Hogwarts next semester, and its really no wonder I didn't recognise you without pink hair". He rattled off.

Tonks had to use all of her willpower to keep her mouth from falling open in shock.

Suddenly, she felt incredibly stupid. J. Alexander. Jim Alexander. Imagine that.

"So all that stuff you said-"

"Questioning" He replied, nodding. "I had to make sure it was really you".

"Oh". Tonks said, looking down at her lap.

"But I meant it" Jim said, in a completely different voice.

Tonks looked up.

"You really _are_ beautiful".


End file.
